The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices. With the rapid spread of information media in recent years, functions of semiconductor devices have been dramatically developed. In order to secure competitiveness and to achieve high integration of products with low cost and high quality, scaling down of the semiconductor devices has been performed.
To scale down semiconductor devices, a transistor has been developed in which a fin-shaped active region protruding from a substrate is formed and then a gate electrode is formed on the fin-shaped active region. The transistor formed in the fin-shaped active region may have improved current control capability and may not suffer from a short channel effect (SCE).